devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
The Two Heads Of The Beast
The Two Heads of the Beast is the fourth chapter in the manga Amon: The Darkside of the Devilman by Yu Kinutni. It was published in November 1999 in the Magazine Kodashana. Story The story picks up from last chapter where Dosu-Roku recently empowers after fusing with three Devilmen each them a different sign of nobility and courage. He squares of against Amon with hopes of resurrecting Akira Fudo's from Amon's consciousness. Amon then admits to never having sensed a aura like his and even starts to worry. Meanwhile the forthcoming battle was being viewed by the Bonds of Hinduism, as well as Mico and Meriken-Jo, Dosu-Roku's two closest friends. Back at the battle over the The Atlantic OceanAtlantic Dosu-Roku charges and Amon prepares himself for the battle. They fight until Amon unleashes a powerful bolt from his mouth which causes him to fold in on himself, he leaps at Amon and wraps around him, Amon however stabs him in the forehead with his tail, initially everyone including Amon believes he was dead, however Dosu-Roku actually successfully invades Amon's consciousness and now returned to his human form he searches Amon's mind before coming across Akira asleep, He desperately tries to awaken Akira, he stands by him until he notices Akira's eyes starting to flicker open, however it fails as Dosu-Roku is torn in half and beheaded by Amon who finally realized why Dosu-Roku's aura was so powerful. Back at the Bonds home, Mico, Merkien-Jo and the Bondsmen all cry or give up hope now knowing their greatest hope was dead. Behind Amon however a flash of light flickers and three Angelic creatures approach him, the lead carrying the head of Dosu-Roku, the lead creature begins to mock Amon, resulting in Amon blowing half the head off of one of them, now angered the three creatures form together leaving the mighty demon Zennon in its trail. Characters *Dosu-Roku: Now highly powered after fusing with three Devilmen, he tries to save Akira Fudo acting as the Earth's last hope, he is however sadly slain by his past friend. *Amon: A mighty and powerful demon warrior after awakening from Fudo's body he goes on a hunt for the one who put him there. *Mikiko Kawamoto (Mico): A young female Devilman who had known him since childhood, the two had recently expressed their love to each other before his death. *Meriken-Jo: Dosu-Roku's best friend, he watches in vain as he is slain by Amon. *The Bonds of Hinduism: A group of ancient Devilmen who assist the Devilman Corps via their telepathy. *Akira Fudo: Locked away in Amon's wasteland of a mind, Dosu-Roku nearly succeeds in reawakening him but sadly fails and dies in the process. *Zennon: The second in command of the entire demon race, he guards Satan from Amon. **Liger: One of the three angelic creatures, he acts as Zennon's middle head. **Maria: One of the three angelic creatures, she acts as Zennon's right female head. **Judah Hiroka: One of the three angelic creatures, he acts as Zennon's left disfigured face. Category:Chapters Category:Amon: Darkside of Devilman Chapters Category:Amon (Manga)